OOO High and AAA Academy
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: When the Ice King casts a spell to bring the Land of Ooo and the Land of Aaa together, it takes the four adventurers of both lands to find a way to find everything before time runs out. Will Finn, Fionna, Jake, and Cake be able to save both worlds or will they be trapped to live the life of high school forever?
1. The Spell That Changes Everything

**Here is the first chapter of my Adventure Time story! I hope you enjoy**

**Finn and Jake Universe**

**In the Ice Kingdom- Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

"How the Glob am I going to get Fionna and Cake into this world where they can fall in love with me?!" the Ice King yelled in his hidden chamber where two ice statues of Fionna and Cake stood.

A goofy book laughed in a cage where the Ice King's last try to bring Fionna and Cake danced and bumped into the wall of the ice cage. Blue prints and schematics laid all over the lair where the Ice King drew theories to bring the two into Finn and Jake's universe.

"I've tried everything!" The Ice King yelled, "But nothing seem to work! I've tried making the book come alive, by that only had the _book_, not the _words!_ Nothing is working!"

he Ice King kicked his foot against the statue of Fionna and a rumble shook the Ice Castle on its foundation. The Ice King took a couple of steps back and the Fionna statue started to wobble. The statue started to rock and a large crack appeared on the statue with smaller cracks spread through the face of the statue. With a loud shatter, the statue crumbled to pieces, leaving a large entryway behind where the Fionna statue use to be.

"Oh. My. Glob," The Ice King said as he flew to the entryway. "What is that?"

In the middle of the room, stood a large box with a lock on it. The Ice King froze the lock and broke it with one hit. The Ice King opened the box and saw three crystals sitting on them, with a scroll next to it. The Ice King took the scroll and it started to glow.

"What the-" The Ice King gasped as the scroll flew out of his hands to the center of the room, unfurled and started to talk.

_"The one who opens the box, controls the crystals.  
__Each crystal has two spells with which the finder can make six wishes.  
Once all six spells are used on the crystals, the crystals will disappears until they are allowed to reappear after 100 years.  
I welcome you, Ice King.  
My name is Scroll and I am the keeper of the crystals.  
Ask any question you may have on the subject of the crystals before you cast you first spell."  
_

"How do I 'cast a spell'?" The Ice King asked, edging closer to Scroll.

_"You can cast you spell in the form of a wish.  
But be warned once you cast a spell, you cannot undo it."_

The Ice King gabbed one of the crystals and it glowed a bright pink.

"Does Fionna and Cake, the adventures, exist?" The Ice King asked.

_"Yes.  
They exist in another dimension."_

"Then. . ." the Ice King began thinking hard. "I wish that. . . This dimension can combine with Fionna and Cake's dimension!"

_"Then your wish will come true,"_ Scroll said as the crystal glowed a blinding light.

When the light went out, a loud _pop_ rang through the kingdoms and could be heard to all of the kingdoms.

"What the Glob," Finn said, looking up from The Enchiridion to see what was going on.

The sky started to turn black and a strong wind started to pull everything into the enter of the darkest part of the sky.

"No. Way." Jake said, tea falling off his jowls.

"What?" Finn asked, moving to the window to look with Jake.

"That's a black hole," Jake said, "It's going to suck everything in there."

"What are we going to do?" Finn asked.

Just then the Enchiridion flew out of Finn's hands and floated to the center of the living room.

_"We must hurry,"_ the book spoke with a the voice of a man's.

"Why?" Finn asked.

_"Soon, this dimension will colide with another just like this and no one, except the person who cast the spell, with know!"_

"Who cast the spell," Jake asked, as he and Finn walked to the Enchiridion.

_"His name is unknown to me at the moment, but there is a spell that will protect you and your memories so you can find out who the spell caster is."_

The roof flew off the tree-house and the wind started whipping around the two heroes and the Enchiridion. The book flew open until a page faced them. Finn and Jake went closer to the book and started to read.

_"Protect the mind, protect the soul  
Never let our memories go  
__Until we find the caster of darkness  
Keep your sanity close."_

A large bubble grew around the brothers and the Enchiridion and two necklaces appeared on their necks.

_"These will protect you as long as you wear them,"_ The Enchiridion spoke. _"You must find me once you two are in the new world. Once you do, we can find out who cast the spell faster."_

"What is the other dimension," Jake asked and the furniture and walls started flying into the black abyss.

_"The Fionna and Cake Dimension,"_ The Enchiridion said. _"You must team up with them and work together to figure out who cast the spell."_

And with that, The Enchiridion, Finn, and Jake flew into the black abyss into the new world.

* * *

**Fionna and Cake's Universe**

**Fionna and Cake's Tree-House - Normal P.O.V.**

"What is that?" Fionna asked, racing outside with the Enchiridion under her arm.

"A black hole," Cake said. "Everything will be sucked in there."

"What do we do," Fionna yelled over the growing power wind.

That those words the book flew open to a page that Fionna, nor Cake, seen before. So naturally they read the text out loud.

___"Protect the mind, protect the soul  
Never let our memories go  
__Until we find the caster of darkness  
Keep your sanity close."_

A bubble seemed to _pop_ around them and two necklaces appeared around their throats.

_"Find Finn and Jake and find me and my other half,"_ The Enchiridion spoke to them with a girly voice.

"Who?" Cake asked.

_"You will soon find out."_ The Enchiridion spoke before all three of them were sent to the meet Finn and Jack's universe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. It was quite easy to come up with this story, and not that hard to type it up.**

**So. . . **

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


	2. A New School Day

**Welcome to the newest chapter!**

**Fionna's Home- Fionna P.O.V.**

* * *

"Fionna!" A voice rang through the halls. "It's time for school."

"I'm up," I yelled back rubbing my eyes as I sat up. . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

Wait a minute! I know that voice!

"Cake!" I yelled, jumping out of bed and racing into the dinning room.

I almost ran into someone as she came out. She had white hair with with brown highlights.

"Fionna," the girl said with Cake's voice.

"Cake?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she said. "Change quite a bit huh? I can't even stretch anymore."

"But, how?" I asked, circling her to get the entire view.

"Think. . . Really hard," Cake said and turned to go back into the kitchen.

In a flash, memories flooded Fionna's mind as she remembered a life that wasn't her's, just looked like it should be.

"So. . . There are other humans here?" I asked, "remembering" different human children I played with.

"Yep," Cake said, through the walls, "and it seems that I'm human too."

"That's awesome! That means I'm not the only one anymore!"

"While we're on Earth. . . At least that's what this place is called."

"Oh, yeah."

"So, you need to get dress for school now," Cake said started to cook eggs and bacon.

"Okay," I dragged myself to my room, so I could get ready for this "school" I was going to. "So do you know what my school is called again?"

"AAA Academy," Cake said.

"What does that stand for?" I asked, pulling off my PJs and bunny hat.

"Altercation for the Accomplished Assailant Academy," Cake said.

"Really?" I asked, as I pulled a blue shirt over my head.

"Yeah, and make sure you wear your uniform too."

"Oh, yeah," I said, as I pulled my blue skirt, stripped socks, and shoes. "Where's my sword?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think that my sword went to where ever the Enchiridion is?"

"Must be," Cake said as I walked into the kitchen.

"We really need to find this Finn and Jake guys soon," I said, taking a sip of the coffee Cake handed me.

"Well once you finish eating, I'll take you to school and I to work."

"Where do you work again?"

"As the music teacher at your school."

"Oh yeah. . . Hey. Where's Monocronicorn and your kids," I asked, looking around. "If you and Monocronicorn are together, then you two must live in the same house."

"Most likely at work. And my kids are like in they're twenties so. . . they should live on their own."

"Oh, yeah," I said, taking a bite of a large chocolate chip waffle.

"And he is deaf, since he doesn't speak."

"Oh, yeah," I repeated, through the waffle.

* * *

**Okay, before we continue, you must be confused as to why Cake and Fionna has separate memories. Well, the answer is simply. When everyone was transported to the alternate universe, all of the characters' memories changed to adapt to the new environment, so since Cake and Fionna kept their memories, the new memories of life on Earth was given to them as well. Now back to the story.**

**Finn and Jake's house- Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

"Oh. My. Glob," Finn said, sitting up in his bed to the new life that awaited him.

"Hey Finn," a man said on the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" Finn said, jumping out of bed.

"It's me, Jake," the man said, "apparently I'm human now."

"Human?" Finn was in disbelief. "I'm the last human in existance."

"Think again," "Jake" said.

In a flash, memories that weren't his started filling Finn's mind, trying to take over.

"Oh. My. Glob. . . or is it God?" Finn asked.

"I would say 'God' while we're here, make the caster think that our memories have been wiped away too," Jake said.

"I don't believe it," Finn started to say as he sat up. "There are other humans!"

"Yep," Jake said, walking towards the door, "get dress, or you'll be late for school and I for work."

"School?" Finn asked, striping off his red Pjs.

"OOO High," Jake said. "And I'm the music teacher."

"Oh. What does 'OOO' stand for?" Finn asked pulling out a pair of blue jeans and blue shirt from his dresser.

"I have no idea," Jake said. "I think because nobody cares."

"Oh."

"It's pronounced "OOO"," Jake said, making Finn laugh.

* * *

**AAA Academy**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fionna jumped out of her car and started to rush into the school to avoid the snow, while Cake left to park in the teacher parking zone.

"Damn, if we were in the Land of AAA, then I would beat up the Ice Queen," Fionna murmered under her breathe.

"Still on about the Ice Queen and your 'Land of AAA' stories again," Fionna turned to see Marshall Lee standing by a set of lockers.

"Marshall!" Fionna smiled, but sobered when he saw him not floating, yet still pale. _He must be human too! At least, I don't have to worry about becoming his next meal, or his slave._

"Hey, Fionna," Marshall smiled, traveling the short distance to her. "Let me carry your bag."

"No, I got it," Fionna said, moving her green bag away from Marshall's grip.

"I still don't understand why you keep that thing" Marshall said, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Because, my mom gave this to me," Fionna said, "remembering" a different life from her own.

"Ahh, yes," Marshall said, slinging an arm over her shoulder, as they walked down the hall. "Your mom, who told all of those stories about 'The Land of AAA'. You never stopped talking about it for years. . . You still talk about it."

"Because she made it seem so real," Fionna said, blushing.

Fionna hurried to her locker, once it came into sight and started unlocking it, when out of the corner of her eye, she was a flash of pink.

_Gumball?_ Fionna questioned herself, as she looked up to see a man with pink hair and pink clothes.

"I see you're still wearing pink," Marshall laughed at the man."Isn't that right, Mr. G?"

"Just because your parents donate to the school on a regular basis, does not mean you are free to say things that his, Mr. Night," the man "Mr. G" said back.

"Mr. G?" Fionna asked with a questioning look.

"You must of forgot his name, because we would call him 'Prince Gumball' when we first started high school," Marshall said. "Remember?"

In another flash Fionna remembered that, even on the first day of high school, she met Mr. G, who had pink hair and wore pink clothes because he would keep on saying that he wore pink for breast cancer, so they started calling him "Prince Gumball".

"Oh, yeah," Fionna said quickly. "I had a slow morning."

"She was talking about 'The Land of AAA' when I saw her," Marshall said.

"You usually do that," Mr. G said, placing a hand on her forehead, making Fionna blush. "Yep. You have a slight fever, and you're red."

Marshall busted up laughing at Mr. G's, or "Gumball's", obliviousness, making Fionna blush even more.

"Whatever," Fionna said, and went back to her locker.

* * *

**OOO High**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Thanks," Finn said as he jumped out of the car, "glad you have a memory of driving."

"Oh course," Jake smiled as Finn shut the door. "See ya," Jake said through the open window and started to drive to the teacher parking area.

Finn raced into the high school and started to walk down the halls.

"Hey Finn," a voice drew Finn to look at a small girl with a green dress that looked like slime. "I hope you didn't forget my name," she said at the sight of Finn's confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I've been having a slow day," Finn said quickly.

"It's Silvia, you use to call me 'Slime Princess'," "Silvia said.

"Oh, yeah," Finn said quickly. "Sorry, it's a real slow day for me."

"You been have a lot of slow days lately. . . Are you okay," Silvia asked, standing on her toes to reach Finn's head.

"Hey guys," Marceline said, making Silvia almost fall back.

"Hey, Marce," Finn said, silently hoping that he was right.

"Hey, Finn."

"Sure, you remember her, the princess of darkness, but I have to remind you of my name," Silvia flipped her short hair and walked away.

"Thanks for butting in, Marce," Finn said, releasing a sigh of relief.

"Well, I have to protect my meat," Marceline said, pinning Finn against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Just seeing how you would react," Marceline said, letting Finn go. "You know something?"

"What?"

"You don't flinch."

"What?"

"Every time, even since we we're little, you never flinch when I would pretend to hit you."

"So?"

"Why don't you flinch?" Marceline asked as the two of them walked down the hall.

"My dad taught me to never flinch, it shows weakness," Finn explained and he stopped in front of his locker.

"Hey Finn," a voice sounded from behind.

"Yeah," Finn asked, turning to see a girl with flaming red hair and a red and black tunic and black short skirt.

"It's Flame, remember?" the girl said.

Shaking his head, Finn spoke, "Yeah, sorry, Flame."

"He's been having slow say," Marceline said for Finn.

"Yeah," Finn said, no looking at Marceline.

"Well. . . See ya in gym," Marceline taking the hint. "Good luck, buddy."

"Yeah," Finn said again, staring at Flame who reminded him of the Flame Princess, also known as his ex-girlfriend.

"You know, I never thought that you would talk to me ever since I broke up with you," Flame said.

"Why would you think that?" Finn said, rubbing the back of his neck, missing the feel of his usual cap.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. It may be confusing right now, but, hopefully, it will even out.**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. :3**


	3. Planning

**Thank for all you guys for reading my stories, I hope you been enjoying this one and please leave comments so I can continue to write for your pleasure. :P**

**After School- Fionna's P.O.V.**

* * *

"See ya, Cake," I yelled as Cake dropped me off at work.

"Have a good day," Cake smiled before she drove away.

"Fionna, you three minutes late," my boss yelled from inside the gym.

"I'm coming," I called back as I raced across the ice into the gym.

I hurried raced into the locker room and changed into my work clothes. Apparently since I'm a human I have to have a job, so I work at this gym, but at least I work where there's a rock wall.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," I said as I raced into the rock wall room, where my co-worker stood, making sure a human didn't fall as she climbed the wall.

"It's alright, Fionna," the guy, James, said. "We've been having a slow day anyway."

"Okay," I said, hurrying to the counter where I worked.

I would get shoes, chalk, helmets, and harnesses for the rock climbers and taught them what they were for. James made sure the climbers didn't fall to their death. James was always nice to me, even though it was a different memory. His hair was jet black and he had a perfect figure. I "remember" watching him, and almost drooling!

"How was school," James asked, walking over to me, after he untying the girl who was climbing when I came in.

"Okay," I said, _Damn, he hot!_ "I pretty much everyone's name, and was almost late, because I forgot I had work."

"Well, I hope you remember next time, I would hate to be here without you to talk to," James gave me his signature warm and cocky smile that, according to my memory, would make me almost faint, but it didn't effect me.

"Hellllooo," I girl said from behind James.

"Can I help you," James asked, smiling at her.

"I want to climb," she said.

"What's your size," I asked.

"Excuse _me?!_" I girl squeaked.

"I need your size to get the proper harness," I explained. "You don't want to break your nose or you ass, do you?"

"No," the girl huffed. "I'm a size two, clearly a size you will never be."

"At least I'm not starving myself," I retorted as I turned back to get the girl's harness while she flirted with James.

"Slut," I whispered to myself, as I pulled out a harness, helmet, and gloves.

"Here you go," I said, slamming the gear on the counter.

"Rude much," the girl sneered at me.

"What's your name," James asked, giving her his signature smile.

"Linda," the girl squealed. "Do you mind helping me with my harness? Your so big and strong."

I snickered as James helped the girl with the equipment, and almost busted up when the girl, Linda, gave me a death glare.

"I'll be right with you," James smiled, as he turned to me. "What the hell is with you?!"

"What?"

"You're acting like a total bitch."

"So?"

"You need to be nicer to the customers."

"They're only here for you. I don't see why I need to be nice to them. Besides if the think that the reason why I'm acting this way is because I'm jealous, then they could come more to prove that you prefer them over me," I watched as Jason saw my point of view and nodded to my notion.

"I see your point, but try to keep the hate to a minimum," Jason said, walking to Linda.

"No promises," I whispered going back to work.

* * *

**Finn and Jake**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

"No work," Jake asked, as I walked into the house.

"Nope. Day off."

"Well, we need to figure out how we are going to find this Fionna and Cake and our Enchiridion," Jake said, bringing waffles into the living room.

"I know," I sighed, falling onto the couch. "I don't even know where to begin!"

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Where do you start looking for the Enchiridion?!"

"Oh. That."

"Damn it, Dog! Where do we start?!"

"The library. Sheesh you're in a bad mood," Jake huffed as he took a huge bite out of the waffles.

"I wouldn't have been in a bad mode if you didn't fucking waste time," I growled, but smiled anyway.

"So, tomorrow," Jake began.

"Tomorrow," I nodded

"We'll head to the school library and search for our Enchiridion, once we find it, we can find Fionna and Cake easily," Jake said.

"And I'm guessing we're going to have to help Fionna and Cake find their Enchiridion since they are from a different dimension," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, that's true," Jake agreed, through a mouth full of waffles.

"Hey, where are mine," I exclaimed, when I realized I didn't have waffles in my mouth.

"On the counter," Jake said, nudging his head towards the kitchen. "Syrup's in the cupboard."

"Thanks," I gave a mischievous smile and raced into the kitchen where a huge pile of golden brown waffles awaited to be eaten.

* * *

**Fionna and Cake**

**Cake P.O.V.**

"Fuck my life," I heard Fionna yell as she walked through the door after her day at work.

"Hard day?" I asked, handing her a plate of pizza.

"You have no idea. You remember that James guy right?"

"The guy this version of Fionna had a heavy crush on?"

"Yeah. Well, he's a total ass."

"How so?" I asked, taking a bite of my Hawaiian pizza.

"He fucking doesn't get that I'm not falling for he nice and tough guy act. It's creepy. and worst of all he hits on every hot chick that walks through there. Glob, if only I could beat him up."

"Then I guess we better find the Enchiridion and fast," I said, taking a swig of the root bear I got.

"And find those Finn and Jake guys too," Fionna agreed, taking her pizza, which she made into a sandwich, and stuffed half of into her mouth.

"Gross," I almost chocked on my drink. "I'm going to cough up a hairball."

"You still lick your hair? Gross!" Fionna laughed drinking a Sprite she brought home with her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm terribly sorry that I was not able to update this sooner! I think Writer's Block is going to become a real disease with me some day. :P**

**Anyway. . .**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


End file.
